To See You Again REVISED
by serenity77
Summary: AU. When Hiiro leaves and Usagi find out too late that she loves him, she regrets it. But ten years later, she meets him and things don't go as planned. Revised and improved!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.

AU and OOC.

**To See You Again**

**Chapter 1**

Ten years. It has been ten years ever since I've last seen him. He was my first love, but I had found that out too late. He had always been there for me like an older brother and a best friend, but he had always been so much more to me. We were inseparable, and even when we were apart, we would always be on the phone with each other.

When I got dumped by my boyfriends, he would always be there and give me a shoulder to cry on. Whenever I was happy, he would always laugh along with me, sharing my joy. He was so supportive when I was determined on trying new things. There were also times, being me, I would always get into trouble, and he would always be there to save me or help me.

I still remember every little detail about him. He was tall and muscular with a strong build. He had Prussian blue eyes and dark brown hair that would sometimes carelessly get in the way of his mesmerizing eyes, making him look mysterious. He looked so peaceful when I would look at him as if he had everything he had ever wanted and that he was satisfied with everything.

His name… was Hiiro Yui, the love of my life.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon or any of the characters used from them.

Warning: Hiiro is REALLY OOC in this chapter! Warning! He's emotional and nice! Warning! …lol! Only for this chapter though.

AU and OOC.

**To See You Again**

**Chapter 2**

A blur ran across the park, almost tackling Heero.

"Hiya, Heero! Guess what?" Usagi excitedly asked, jumping up and down. Heero gazed down at her, expecting an answer without his reply. "I got a B on the finals!"

"Great job, Usagi. I knew you could do it," Heero replied.

"Yeah, right! I probably would have failed if it weren't for you. Thank you so much!" Usagi loudly declared, thinking of the grueling three months of when Heero had helped her study. "Duh nuh nuh nuh, nuh nuh, nuh nuh, Can't touch this…hahaha!"

Heero watched Usagi dancing like an idiot…a beautiful idiot. Her face lit up as she laughed, the sun lighting up her hair. He remembered the day when he had fallen in love with her – a secret he had kept since then - on the very spot they were on.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Giggling, a seven-year-old Usagi was climbing the tree in her little white dress when she suddenly lost her grip. She was too frightened to scream as gravity pulled her down to her fate. She waited for the impact but was surprised to discover she had landed on something soft. Usagi slowly stood up and looked down to see a boy who seemed around her age. He looked up at her, surprised to see the girl holding out her hand to help him up. As soon as he was standing, she grasped him into a tight hug, tears of fear and gratitude falling down her cheek. The boy, Heero, shocked at first, grabbed her in a hug after realizing how if he had been a second later, she would have died. Usagi released herself from the hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you! Will you be my best friend?" Usagi asked, her hair slightly messy and dress rumpled from her fall, smiling.

Heero looked at her face and instantly fell in love, even though he was young.

Usagi hugged him again, thus starting a strong friendship that would last for years.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"Heero? Are you okay?" Usagi questioned, brows furrowed worriedly.

Slightly shaking his head, Heero awoke from his stupor. He stared at her and decided that he was going to tell her of his undying love for her. Nervousness gripped at him, but he would tell her.

"Usagi. I lo--- "

"Usako! How's my little angel doing?" A voice belonging to a Mamoru Chiba interrupted Heero from his confession. How could he be so foolish and forget that Usagi already had a boyfriend. Like she would ever give up Mamoru, who she had been dating for the past year, for someone like him. His shoulders sagged from his thoughts.

Usagi giggled as Mamoru wrapped an arm around her waist. "Good! You?"

"Great, baby. Let's go get lunch," Mamoru suggested, slightly pulling her to him.

"Sure. Can Heero come?" Usagi hopefully asked.

"Of course, sweetheart, but I doubt he would want to come. Isn't that right, Heero?" Mamoru sneered, glaring at Heero.

"No, thanks. I have to get going, anyways. See you later, Usagi. Mamoru," Heero dejectedly replied, turning to leave.

Usagi ran up to him, embracing him from his back. "Thank you, Heero."

Heero could almost feel Mamoru burning holes into his back. "Bye, Usagi."

Usagi and Mamoru left, leaving Heero in worry and anger. Heero didn't approve of Usagi going out with Mamoru. Heck! He didn't approve of her going out with anyone, but Mamoru wasn't good enough for her. Because Mamoru was jealous of the fact that he and Usagi were best friends, he would flaunt their relationship any way he could. Mamoru would kiss her all the time and would try to interfere with his time with Usagi. Heero had become furious, repeatedly trying to warn her about him using her, but she would always deny it, thinking Mamoru truly loved her. Walking over to the lake, Heero wondered if their lives would have been any different if he had confessed his love for her.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

He seemed like he was going to say something important. Usagi pondered about what Heero was going to say to her before Mamoru came.

"Here is the bill, sir. Thank you very much," said the waiter before taking his leave.

When Mamoru looked at the bill, and feigning horror, he stated, "Usagi! I forgot my wallet. I'm sorry, but can you be a dear and pay today?"

"Of course." Mamoru handed Usagi the bill and left, saying he had somewhere to go. She realized that this was the third time this week that he had done that, taking her to a restaurant, eating lunch, forgetting his wallet, and leaving.

Usagi almost choked on her after looking at the price. $78.87. Well, this was the Moonlight Café, one of the most famous restaurants. She placed $90 on the table and left, heading towards Heero's apartment.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Heero reached into his pocket to get his key but found that the door to his apartment was unlocked and slightly opened. Cautiously entering his apartment, he noticed that a person was going through his refrigerator, so Heero grabbed the person from behind. Food went flying everywhere. The "robber" screamed.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Usagi yelled after realizing the person was Heero.

"Sorry. I thought you were a burglar. And what are you doing eating my food…again? Didn't you just have lunch an hour ago with Mamoru?" Heero asked distastefully while picking up the food pieces and throwing them away.

"Um…I got hungry?" she said guiltily.

Heero sighed, wondering why he ever gave Usagi the spare key to his apartment.

'Because you love her.'

"Oh, yeah! Before I forget, were you about to tell me something before Mamoru came? It seemed important," Usagi curiously stated.

Heero stammered. "I-I-I was g-going to s-s-say that I…" Heero hesitated, wondering if he should tell her. She was looking up at him with those gorgeous eyes of hers, expectantly. "I love how you passed your finals!" He cursed himself for not telling her what he was originally going to say.

"Oh, okay. Thanks, again!"

Because Heero looked slightly upset, she tried to cheer him up.

"Don't forget! We have our prom next week! I need to buy a dress and you need to buy a tuxedo. Ooh! You'll look so handsome!" As Usagi rambled on, thinking she was cheering him up, she was actually tearing him apart inside because she was going to the prom with someone other than him. Still, he couldn't help but smile at how happy she looked.

Usagi stopped speaking, realizing that Heero was staring at her face, smiling. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"No. I was just listening to you," he replied.

As Usagi continued to speak, Heero couldn't help but be thankful that, even though they weren't dating, Usagi was sitting next to him, her body cuddled up to him.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

A week later on the night of the prom, Heero was driving over to Usagi's house to pick her up for the prom. The idiot Mamoru called at the last second to say that he couldn't pick her up because he had "things" to do before the prom and might arrive late.

He arrived at her house and walked up to the door. When he rung the bell, the door was opened by Mrs. Tsukino, Usagi's mother.

"Hello, Heero. Don't you look handsome?" she asked. She had always liked this young man. Even her husband like Heero who usually hated anyone of the male gender besides himself and her brother coming near Usagi.

Hiiro chuckled. "Thank you."

"While I go to check up on Usagi, why don't you have a seat with Kenji and Shingo," Ikuko suggested.

Heero walked over to the living room and sat with Usagi's father and brother, chatting lightly.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Usagi heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," Usagi answered as she observed herself in the mirror.

"My beautiful baby girl is all grown up and going to her high senior," Ikuko whispered, teary-eyed.

"Oh, mom. Don't you dare cry. You'll ruin my make-up by making me cry," Usagi joked., hugging her mom.

"Heero is here. He's talking with your father and Shingo. Why don't you go out with Heero instead? He's such a nice young man." asked Ikuko, well aware of Hiiro's feelings for her daughter.

"Are you joking, mom? He's my best friend, that's all. We could never go out, it would be too…weird," Usagi replied, but she wasn't quite sure with what she had said.

"Fine. Let's go downstairs and amaze them at how gorgeous you look!" Ikuko said excitedly.

Ikuko walked down first and got the camera ready.

"Presenting my lovely daughter, Usagi!" Ikuko announced.

All the guys stood up, ready for the appearance of Usagi. Heero was suddenly nervous.

Heero found he couldn't breathe when he saw Usagi.

Kenji, Shingo, and Ikuko all glanced at him with knowing stares.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

The couples are already determined from the previous voting. They will appear in later chapters.


	3. Chapter 2

**To See You Again**

**Chapter 3**

Nearly falling over in shock, Heero gawked at Usagi. She was wearing an "Angelina Black Satin Goddess Gown" with "Baby Phat Piercing Sandals." Light makeup accentuating her features, her mother had helped Usagi to French braid her hair. For a moment, there was no noise in the house except for the creaking of the stair board as Usagi made her grand entrance.

Heero noticed that his palms had turned sweaty and that he hadn't breathed for a minute. He released his breath when Usagi asked him how she looked.

All he could manage was to stutter, "G-great."

Falling in love with her all over again, Heero gazed into her eyes, Usagi smiling back. However, he was broken out of reverie by Shingo.

"Wow, Usagi! You actually look okay today," Shingo teased.

Usagi blew a raspberry at him and ruffled his hair.

"Thanks, Squirt!"

Grabbing Heero and Usagi together, Ikuko pushed them together, saying she wanted to take a picture of them. She took several pictures and with whining from Usagi, they finally left for the prom.  
"I wonder when that boy will confess how much he loves Usagi or when she will finally be smart enough to realize that he loves her," Kenji stated, slightly shaking his head.  
"Well, dear, I wasn't exactly attracted to you at first, either," Ikuko teased.

"Yeah…hey! What?" Kenji questioned, knocking the chair from under him.

Shingo and Ikuko laughed while Kenji was fuming, although you could see the slight tug on the corner of his lips.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Heero pulled up to the curb where the VIP took the car. He reassuringly grasped Usagi's hand when he saw that she looked a little nervous. She instantly brightened, knowing her best friend was with her.

They went inside, hand in hand, a mystifying and handsome young man with an ethereally beautiful young woman standing at his side.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Immediately after they went in, Usagi went in search of Mamoru. That was an hour ago. Now, she was sitting lazily, repeatedly glancing towards the entrance.

Heero was watching her silently from the corners, rejecting offers of dances with grunts. He didn't have any friends either because he was aloof to other besides Usagi. Seeing that Usagi was alone, he went to Usagi, her back facing him.

"May I have this dance?" Heero asked, his hand extended.

"Why, thank you, kind sir!" Usagi giggled, grasping his hand.

Heero felt a tingle run through his body as they danced, her arms around his neck with his hands around her slim waist. "Angel of Mine" by Monica was playing.

"When I first say you, I already knew.

There was something inside of you.

Something I thought that I would never find.

Angel of mine.

I looked at you, looking at me.

Now I know why they say the best things are free.

Gonna love you boy you are so fine.

Angel of mine.

How you changed my world, you'll never know.

I'm different now, you've helped me grow."

But while they were dancing, someone had unknowingly come up to them. Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Heero turned around to see the rage-filled eyes of Mamoru.

"Mind if I cut in to dance with my _girlfriend_?" Mamoru sneered.

Heero nodded and left, the warmth of Usagi in his arms gone, leaving an emptiness in his heart. He had left, thinking Usagi would prefer to dance with Mamoru.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Washing his hands, Heero heard Mamoru's lackeys walk into the restroom. He rushed into a stall.

"I heard Mamoru is going to bang Usagi real hard and just leave her there, Kenny laughed.

"I heard that, too. And he was just with Alicia, Courtney, Cassidy, Lindsay, and Kara before he came to prom. He is one lucky son of a bitch! Where did you say he was taking her again? The motel on the corner of Shortel Street?"

"Yep. You know…to _the_ room," Kenny explained, rubbing his hands together. When he saw the confusion on Rick's face, he sighed in exasperation. "You know, room 21. _The_ room!"

Rick and Kenny left the restroom after they were done.

Heero just stood in the stall, dumbfounded. How could anyone, even Mamoru, do anything like that to someone, especially Usagi? He sprinted out of the restroom, intent on finding Mamoru and punching him until he begged him to stop. When he could not find her, Heero went up to Minako to ask if she had seen Usagi. She told him that Usagi had gone somewhere with Mamoru. He headed towards the exit.

"Heero?" Heero turned around when Minako called him. "Go and get her!"

Heero was puzzled for a second until he realized what she was talking about.

"Now, go!" Minako shouted, shooing him away.

"Thanks, Minako." With that, Heero sprinted outside to the VIP, handing him his ticket for his car. Seconds passed by as he waited helplessly, thinking what was happening to Usagi right now.

When his car came to a halt in front of him, the VIP handed him the keys, Heero rushing to get in. He raced towards the motel, forgetting to leave a tip. He arrived at the hotel and sprinted towards Room 21 where he heard screaming. Slamming open the door, Heero felt a body crash into him. He looked down to see that it was Usagi, her tear-stained face filled with fear and relief that it was Heero. Mamoru came limping at them, clutching his groin with obvious pain in his face from Usagi's previous blow. Heero walked over to Mamoru and knocked him out unconscious. Then, he took Usagi to the car towards their spot at the park. When they arrived, Heero gently guided Usagi to a bench in front of the tree.  
"Are you all right?" Heero asked concernedly.

"Because of you," Usagi claimed while thrusting her arms around him, sobbing into his shirt. He let go for a second to give her his tuxedo jacket, and she was back in his arms in an instant. Heero held her tightly, feeling the need to cry for her. He whispered soothing words into her ear.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

After he had dropped Usagi off at her house and returned to his apartment, he got a phone call.  
Glancing at the clock, he noticed it was midnight.

'Who would call me at this hour?'

Five minutes later, Heero hung up the phone. He had received devastating news that his grandfather, his only surviving relative, was ill and he had to go take care of him. The lawyer had informed him that his plane ticket was already paid for by his grandfather and that it was to leave tomorrow at noon.

Heero got ready for bed and tried to sleep, but thoughts of leaving Usagi haunted him, so he started his packing.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

After driving up to the airport, he waited for Usagi. He tried calling earlier but she had slept in like usual. When he heard someone yelling his name, Heero looked up and saw Usagi running towards him.

As she got closer, he saw tears pouring down her face. She ran into his arms, pushing them slightly back.

"No! You can't leave! Can't your grandfather come here?" Usagi begged.

"You know he can't. He's dying. Please don't cry, Usagi," Heero murmured, tears threatening to fall from his own eyes.

"You'll contact me, won't you?" Usagi asked hopefully.

"I'm not sure I'll have the time to," Heero sadly stated. Seeing the distressed look on her face, he clarified, "If I don't contact you, please don't take it the wrong way. I would never purposely try to hurt you."

Usagi slowly nodded.

"Final boarding call for Flight 1502. Final boarding call for Flight 1502," the intercom announced.

"I have to go," he said as he stood at the gate, bag in hand. "I have something to give you." Heero pulled out a silver filled ruby locket and put it around her neck. This made Usagi cry even more. "Don't cry. You'll be fine without me."

"No I won't. If I was alone, do you think I could have gotten rid of that Mamoru?"

"You'll be fine."

"I'm sorry," Usagi said. "I'm sorry for being mad at you for leaving, and for not getting a gift for you.'

"It's fine. It was short notice," Hiiro replied sincerely.

"Here. I'll give you this." She pulled out a ribbon from her hair and tied it on his wrist. "Don't forget me. I'll never forget you."

"I could never forget you. Usagi, I…I love you. I always have since that first day we met and I will for eternity." Heero kissed her with all his passion, Usagi slowly responding. Heero broke the kiss and left, stepping into the terminal towards the plane. Usagi stood still for a second until she walked over to the chairs and collapsed. She opened the locket and found a picture of her and Heero, and on the back, there was an engraved statement.

"Usagi-

Goodbye is not forever. You will always be in my heart. I hope to see you again. I love you.

-Heero"

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Serenity77- I'm trying to improve the story to make it better and longer. After I finish with this fic, I will finish the others. Review please!


End file.
